


Death Is Inevitable - For Most

by MistbornHero



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Less People Die, Character Death Fix, Some Defenders and X-Force Characters join the fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Where some of the surviving members of x-force and the defenders join the fight.Some things are inevitable. Taxes and Death. Or something. Wade was pretty good at tax evasion. He also could not die.Actual summary inside to avoid spoiling Endgame.





	Death Is Inevitable - For Most

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame spoilers.  
> If somehow you clicked here by accident get out now?
> 
> Summary-ish:  
> “I am inevitable,” Thanos said, as if that would put fear into him when he had the power of the universe in his hand.  
> “Well,” Deadpool said. “So is death,” he snapped his fingers.  
> Or Wade cannot die. It stands to reason he would survive the infinity gauntlet.
> 
> Written at two am where I try to slap characters together to save Tony. This happens farther along in the timeline so I cannot save Nat (OUCH) but oh.. well.  
> There might be a lot of OOCness, and I'm very sorry.  
> This is not even proofread, sorry.

Some things are inevitable. Taxes and Death. Or something. Wade was pretty good at tax evasion. He also could not die.

Deadpool had survived dust.

No big surprise there.

Vanessa had, somehow, survived. Wade guessed it was because this storyline wasn’t about him, his love triangle with Death had been erased from this universe. So it was okay for him to love Vanessa with all he had.

Wade didn’t know what x-men were alive, nor who was dusted. As always, he only saw Colossus and Ellie and Yukio when he dropped by the mansion.

Domino had survived, too. She was lucky that way. No surprise there.

Weasel and Dopinder had turned to dust. Sister Margaret’s had been a mess for a while, but someone else had taken over and the bar still ran exactly the way it did with Weasel.

Cable had not survived the snap. Or maybe he had. For all Wade knew Nate had gone and become Thanos himself for the snap. The guy had fucked off after taking the fixed time portal.

Overall, he was fine. Business was down on his side of crime, with so many less people to kill.

His favorite hero was not showing up anymore. It could mean that Spiderman had hung his webs. The footage of the guy following a ship out of the planet was out there, though. It meant he was either dead, or dust. Wade was not sure if there was a difference there.

Inspired somewhat, by the hero that no longer was, Wade had sharpened his katanas and cleaned his guns. He set to work on the right side of the law, pick up petty and not-so-petty criminals. Deadpool managed to be good until he and Vanessa realized that hero work didn’t pay unless you joined a team like Avengers. It didn’t look like the Avengers were hiring and he was not going back to the x-men.

He went back to it when he wasn’t on a job, though.

Deadpool had made a vigilante friend.

Daredevil had bit him on their first meeting after telling him to get the fuck out of Hell’s Kitchen and Wade was half in love with him by then. He hit Wade more times than would be okay for any normal person, but Wade wasn’t most people, so he could afford to let the guy blow off some steam when nights were quiet.

Matt had told him his real identity two years into their friendship.

Who would have thought the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was also one of its most respected lawyers?

Matt had lost his best friend, too. As well as the mother he had just found out that he still had. Matt said he wasn’t allowed to die, even if he wanted to. He didn’t have a Vanessa to ground him, but he claimed to have another friend who would bring him back to life just to kill him again if he died. Karen Page was scary good at finding people, and after meeting her, Deadpool was pretty sure that if he was involved in said hypothetical death she would do the impossible and find a way to off him, too.

Daredevil had other hero friends, and other not so heroic friends. Or not friends. Matt’s vigilante self had an odd way to show affection. The Punisher was his favorite out of them. They bonded over being lectured about death and morality by the guy who based his persona on the Devil. The Punisher was dating Karen Page, which only served to solidify her as one Terrifying Woman and Wade vowed to stay away from her.

***

Deadpool was tagging along with Daredevil to patrol when the first person in their area came back. They materialized right on the street and looked around as if expecting something other than empty space to be there. If he remembered correctly, and he could be wrong here, it had been day when the person had turned to ash.

Daredevil’s head was cocked to the side, listening to things Wade could not hear.

“I think everyone is coming back,” Matt said. It was his Matt voice, which meant he was too wrapped up in being amazed to be grumpy. Someone else materialized in front of them.

“Yeah, buddy. They are,” Wade confirmed.

Matt’s fingers twitched. “I, -I need to get to the office,” he said. “Foggy-”

Blue lights lit up the sky in the distance, followed by explosions.

Fuck.

“Maybe we should go there instead?” Wade suggested. There was too much smoke coming from the explosion to make anything out. He still tried, squinting at the far away site. “Think it was the Avenger’s Compound,” he added.

“Fuck,” Matt breathed. “Didn’t they say they killed Thanos?” he asked after a second.

They had. They had also said there was no way back. But here they were, surrounded by a slowly increasing amount of panic. “Sometimes they can be wrong.”

“We’re too far away,” Daredevil said. He was all business now. Predictably.

Deadpool agreed. “Pretty sure Frank has a car,” he offered. His most recent hideout was close enough.

“There’s people on the streets. But call him up. Maybe we can help fix this.” Double D was already pulling out his phone. Wade followed suit, slipping his Hello Kitty phone out and dialing Frank.

The call was the standard: an explanation of the problem, presenting the plan, being told the plan was stupid and how to fix it, the other person reluctantly agreeing. Since this was a special occasion, no talk of favours was brought up. Besides him, Daredevil was having the same conversation with Jessica Jones. Then they called Colleen. The Iron Fist was not in the country, so she was unable to help.

Domino joined them without being asked, Ellie and Yukio in toe. When asked why they were there, the three had shrugged and told them it was girls night in some bar, but then this happened.

Wade took that as a sign that they were on the right path.

That was confirmed, later, when a glowing yellow circle appeared in front of the just assembled group, and it grew to allow some dude to step through. He looked a little confused. “This is not Wakanda,” he said, confused. They shrugged. It was nice to have Domino there.

“Are you looking for people to join the fight?” Deadpool asked. “Because at this rate, we’re gonna be late.”

The guy looked them up and down. Deadpool and Daredevil were fully decked out in their armours. Frank had enough guns to power a tiny army on his body. Jessica wore her normal jeans and leather jacket with boots. Domino, Ellie and Yukio were in casual clothes. 

“You’re not who I was looking for,” he said. Like the army of Wakanda had anything on their group of ragtag heroes.

“Not everyone walks around in uniform,” Negasonic snapped.

The guy shrugged. “I could open a portal for you,” he agreed reluctantly.

“Do it,” Jessica pressed.

“We’re not supposed to send you in, yet,” he said, looking at his clock.

Daredevil growled. “Because dramatic entrances are so important.” Matt was a very straightforward fighter.

Frank grunted out a laugh. “It’s about strategic surprise, Red,” he said, patting the man on the shoulder. “Can you take us to Wakanda?” he offered.

Looking like he would rather not, the guy wove his hands through the air and another circle materialized. Wade had personally traveled through time already, but this was much, much cooler. He said so to everyone involved, clutching Daredevil’s arm and jumping up and down as they crossed.

Deadpool kept squealing when he got to the other side. The Winter Soldier was there, and he was way prettier than Deadpool had imagined him to be. There were others, too. But none of them were childhood heroes of his. “He’s got the best eyes DD,” he told him, moving his arm with him. “I wish you could see them.” Daredevil grunted noncommittally. “And his _hair_ ,” he wailed. “It looks so soft. Do you think he’ll kill me if I touch it?” he asked, dropping his voice to a whisper.

“I might kill you if you don’t shut it,” the punisher growled. “People are staring.”

Frank was jealous that he was fussing over someone else. Maybe.

“Why does it sound like a tree is approaching?” Matt whispered urgently, moving his arm in the direction he meant.

“That’s adorable! It’s a tree! Oh my god!” He tugged the arm up and down as he jumped. “Hi tree!” he called, letting go with one arm to wave frantically at it. Behind him, Yukio did the same thing.

The tree looked at them and called. “I am Groot!”

“Hi Groot!” Wade corrected himself.

“Get ready,” the guy who had brought them in said. Bucky was stepping through the first portal, along with The King of Wakanda and some girl. He could see Bucky run towards Captain America, and give him a half hug, gun pointed at Thanos.

Soon it was their turn to go in.

***

The battlefield, like all battlefields Wade had been in, was chaos.

Negasonic activated her power and charged the other side as soon as they crossed. Yukio followed after her with her electric chain swiping enemies all around her. Frank set base with the guy and started to fire when any alien got too close. Jessica punched the first alien, sending him flying, and followed him for round two. Domino walked after her, path deviating as she picked up objects and discarded them.

Their portal guy gaped when an alien triped on one of her discarded rocks and fell into Deadpool’s loosely held katana.

“So, Red, is it okay to kill aliens?” Wade asked. The two started making their way to the center of the battlefield. 

Daredevil grunted a response that Wade did not hear over the sound of him killing an alien.

He supposed the Bible said nothing about alien life.

Deadpool buried his blade into another alien, then let out a squeal of delight. “Spiderman’s alive!” he told Daredevil, who was busy jumping over an alien.

They got into a routine. At one point, he started calling out his kill count to Daredevil. Daredevil followed him with his own. Deadpool pulled out his guns to quickly get ahead of him and grinned like a maniac when Matt punched him over that.

Spiderman seemed to swing past them at just the right time, because he stopped to drop in between them. “Are you two seriously doing the Legolas and Gimli thing?” he asked. Fuck. Spidey sounded young.

“Mayyybe,” Wade sung, twirling around and cutting through another alien. “Hi I’m Deadpool, I’m your biggest fan,” he bowed.

An alien stabbed him in the heart.

Ouch.

Spidey screamed and rushed to him. “He doesn’t die,” Daredevil cut in before the kid reached him. Evil. He could have gotten a Spidey hug. Deadpool killed the alien. “Any idea what the plan is?”

“Don’t let him have the infinity gems,” he told them definitively.

Solid plan. “What if I eat one?” Wade offered. Daredevil called out another number. “It’d be hell to figure out who ate it.”

“Ignore him,” DD suggested.

Spidey seemed to take that to heart. “See you around,” he said, before webbing himself elsewhere.

***

The next time they ran into Spiderman he was swarmed by aliens. He had the gauntlet with the stones. They set to work on dealing with the hoard. They even restarted the count to include Spiderman, who had gotten the first point after activating something called ‘instant kill mode’. They were soon swarmed again, though.

 _Captain America_ threw _Thor’s hammer_ their way and the guy, who Wade now was sure was a kid, flew away with it. It was a beautiful maneuver. He said so to Daredevil, who did not appreciate the beauty of it.

“What’s the plan Captain?” Matt asked in a composed tone that threw Wade off.

“If he gets the stones, he’ll destroy us all,” _Captain America_ answered. 

Wade squealed at the answer. “So we have to destroy him first?” he confirmed.

Captain America replied yes, they were forgotten soon after.

***

Hulk’s right arm was charred.

“What happened big guy?” Deadpool asked when he was back to back with the guy. Matt was off somewhere, probably bickering with Jessica.

Hulk looked at him with kind eyes. It was still so fucking weird that the rage monster was gone. “Using the infinity stones takes it’s toll on the body,” he explained.

Huh.

Made sense.

“Thanks for bringing them back,” he said.

***

The gauntlet was close to Thanos. Too close.

Wade launched himself at the purple monstrosity, shooting and stabbing and slashing. They should have brought Judas Bullets. They might have a chance of working against him. It wasn't the kind of thing you kept on your general arsenal though. Normal bullets seemed to be as effective as death.

It was a whirl of movement.

Somehow, Thanos got his hands on Bea. The fucking sword looked ridiculously tiny in his hand. But it was just as deadly. Wade was impaled by his own sword and shoved back.

"Thanks," he said, stumbling back. "Really wanted that back," he grinned, then pulled it out of his chest.

Thanos looked horrified.

"How are you not dead?"

Deadpool shrugged. "Gotta thank my boy, Wolvie for that." He went back to attacking.

He got stabbed a few more times, before he was cut in half. Damn it. Regrowing half his body was always a bitch. “I need my legs,” he pouted. Thanos threw him to the side.

The gauntlet somehow rolled to his general space. He was now between Thanos and _Iron Man_. It took an effort not to fangirl over the guy and focus on his face. Tony’s face was speaking volumes of self sacrifice and tenacity and Deadpool knew what he was going to do. Wade had seen what it had done to the Hulk. He had no idea what it would to to a human.

But like hell he was going to let Tony Fucking Stark sacrifice himself for everyone.

Wade lunged for the glove, slipping it on easily. It started to reform itself to his arm before either of the others had caught on to the fact that the halved body in front of them was still up and- not kicking, but still alive.

Thanos gave a scream of outrage and looked at him with fury.

“I am inevitable,” Thanos said, as if that would put fear into him when he had the power of the universe in his hand.

“Well,” Deadpool said. “So is death,” he snapped his fingers.

Thanos and his army banished into ashes.

***

Wade woke to a lot less chaos than there was when he took the gauntlet. Spiderman was staring at someone above him. “Aren’t you even worried about him?” he was asking.

“He’s fine,” Daredevil grunted.

“He has no legs! They die like that! In Star Wars!” Spidey cried.

Deadpool looked up to see Matt shrug. “Didn’t that Darth Maul survive, sweetums?” Wade asked.

“That’s not the point,” Spiderman started to say, then he jumped a little when he realized who was speaking. “Half of your body is a mess," he pouted.

"Smells like barbecue," Daredevil piped up, baring his teeth at them.

"Not even good barbecue," Frank added.

Spiderman gasped. "He just saved all of us!"

It was cute that he cared. Stark stood a few feet away from them. He looked like a man who had given everything up only to find out he didn’t have to but hadn’t quite processed that he was still alive. Meaning that he looked numb.

“We’ll throw him a party,” Negasonic offered.

“I don’t need them,” Wade said. He didn’t need anyone. Spiderman was alive and well and concerned about his sorry ass. That was the best ‘saved the universe’ prize he could get.


End file.
